


A Sky Full of Promises

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanctuary - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baby!Sam, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam's aunt is stargazing with her.





	A Sky Full of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place pre-series for either show, year agnostic.
> 
> Prompt: **Stars**

“What’s that one, Auntie Helen?” Sam points off to the left to a new cluster of stars. Helen repositions the telescope and sits back to allow the girl to look through the lens.

“That is Ursa Major, see the shape it makes?”

“Uh huh,” Sam bobs her head. Helen gives her an extra moment before repositioning the scope once more, “What’s that? It doesn’t look like a star.”

“That is Jupiter.”

“Wow…” The girl breathes before looking over at her aunt, “Can I go to space?”

“If you try hard enough and study really well, it is most certainly possible.”


End file.
